


A single example of many as to why Shuri is always right.

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, F/M, First Aid, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: "Can I be reminded why?" Shuri couldn't see Barnes' expression, she was looking at a different holoscreen and had her back turned to Barnes' screen, but she could hear the confusion in his voice."Because T'Challa finds it necessary to go over the top and go into the rainforest outside the city and find some rare green flower for his girlfriend's birthday, Okoye insists on being his guard, and I have an odd feeling something bad is going to happen, so…" She gently patted the little carrying case that was sat on the desk in front of her, probably out of frame for Barnes to see. "...I'm bringing a first aid kit and I know how to use it."OR: T'Challa is an over-the-top boyfriend. Shuri ends up being correct about something bad happening, and Okoye would be the best at "Where's Waldo".
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978546
Kudos: 12





	A single example of many as to why Shuri is always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A: “Oooh, That’s going to hurt in the morning.”  
> Person B: “It hurts now actually.”
> 
> [Original prompt post](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/628651360128319488/person-a-oooh-thats-going-to-hurt-in-the) (seriously, check out this blog, I'll probably be pulling a lot from them) 
> 
> Side note: The specific flower mentioned here is not real. The gloriosa, however, is.

"You sure you've been doing okay?" 

Bucky smiled loosely from one the holographic screens Shuri had around her, on video call from somewhere in the Canadian wilderness on a mission. 

"I'm good, I promise." He reassured for the seventh time. It wasn't that Shuri was necessarily worried, she just wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. She just wanted him to be honest, so she could help him. 

Shuri sighed. "Okay, I believe you." It was about half a lie. "Alright, I think I gotta go, have to go into the forest now." 

"Can I be reminded why?" Shuri couldn't see Barnes' expression, she was looking at a different holoscreen and had her back turned to Barnes' screen, but she could hear the confusion in his voice. 

"Because T'Challa finds it necessary to go over the top and go into the rainforest outside the city and find some rare green flower for his girlfriend's birthday, Okoye insists on being his guard, and I have an odd feeling something bad is going to happen, so…" She gently patted the little carrying case that was sat on the desk in front of her, probably out of frame for Barnes to see. "...I'm bringing a first aid kit and I know how to use it." 

"Got it." Bucky nodded. "Alright, alright, you go out and get that flower. You remember that gift I sent for Nakia? You'll give it to her?" He asked, a little bit of worry coming through his voice. 

Shuri smiled "I have it, I promise it'll get to her".

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Alright. Take care." He said, waving at the camera.

"You too." Shuri responded with a wave of her own. 

The call was hung up, and Shuri grabbed the first aid kit and headed out of her lab and into the hallways of the Palace. 

~~~~~~~~

Shuri met T'Challa and Okoye by the Palace gates, not at all surprised they were already waiting even though it was five minutes before they had agreed to meet. 

"We ready to get this show on the road?" She asked, and T'Challa eyed the first aid kit she was holding. 

"I thought you were joking about that." 

She shot him a playful smirk. "I do not joke about things like this. And I am serious about having a bad feeling about this." 

Okoye gave a small smile. "We should get going. We don't know how long it'll take to find the gloriosa zmaragdus, and it is rapidly approaching sundown and the birthday celebration." 

T'Challa nodded, and they headed into the wide expansiveness of the forest outside the city. 

~~~~~~

"So, Okoye…" Shuri began, after nearly forty-five minutes walking through the forest with no luck. "...is there a simpler way to say the name of the flower without saying…" She trailed off, trying to remember what Okoye had said before. She was pretty sure it was Latin. 

"Gloriosa zmaragda." She replied as they approached a small, wooden bridge crossing a small stream that ran through the forest. 

"Precious emerald?" Shuri asked, translating the Latin words. They weren't exactly in the right declension as they would be if they were speaking in traditional Latin, but it was close enough for what Shuri thought was an accurate translation. 

Okoye nodded. "Direct translation, yes. Common name is emerald lily." She clarified. "Although, it is not a commonly known flower. It only appears rarely in South African and Wakandan forests." 

T'Challa was quite ahead of both Okoye and Shuri, having ignored the two's conversation and going deeper into the forest for the flower. He was crossing the wooden bridge, which was suspended above the tiniest ravine that housed a stream of crystal clear water. The bridge was about ten feet above the bottom of the ravine, and Shuri knew instantly this was where the bad thing happened. 

"Wait!" She yelled out to her brother, who was already halfway across the bridge. Okoye looked at her, alarmed. 

The crack of the wooden board that T'Challa was standing on rang through Shuri's ears like a gavel had just been hit. 

Okoye's eyes grew wide as they both ran to the edge of the bridge, staring down the ravine. 

T'Challa was lying on the ground right where he fell, clothes soaked from the water. He was clutching his left arm tightly as he put his head down on one of the small dry rocks on the side of the ravine. 

"Oh no, he's still alive." Shuri commented sarcastically, and Okoye looked at her with daggers in her eyes for the joke. 

"Very funny." He replied with a groan. 

"That's going to hurt in the morning." She shook her head at her brother. She knew something bad was going to happen on this excursion. 

"Actually, it hurts now." 

"Hang on, I will call to the Palace-" Okoye began, before Shuri cut her off by kneeling down and scaling the rocks down to reach T'Challa. It was a little more difficult with the first aid kit in her hand, and the ravine was pretty narrow for only being a few feet down, but she was still able to do it in record time. 

"Here, let me take a look…" She started to gently peel the injured arm away from T'Challa's chest, where he had been cradling it. Her boots were getting wet as everything below her ankles was exposed to the quiet stream of water, but her only priority right now was checking on T'Challa's arm. 

She attempted to bend it away from the shape it was stuck in, with the elbow bent in ninety degrees, but T'Challa winced when she tried. 

She had first aid experience. She did not know everything about orthopedics, though she did know a fair amount about the bones, joints, and muscles in the arm from making and maintaining Barnes' prosthetic. 

And with that knowledge, and a few seconds of poking at the very tip of the elbow, she was pretty sure it was an olecranon fracture.

She thanked her past self for putting a sling in the first aid kit. When they returned home, they could have an actual orthopedic doctor look at it and then splint it, but for now, a sling would work just fine. 

She opened the first aid kit, took out the sling, and easily attached it around the injured arm. T'Challa was still during it, which helped a ton. She also removed an on-the-go ice pack, and shook it up to activate the cold. She pressed it against the sling for a few moments while she looked for other injuries.

Luckily, according to T'Challa, he used his elbow to break his fall. Perhaps he had a minor concussion, but other than the probably fractured arm, he was alright. 

She helped him scale up the ravine, after finding an easier spot a few feet away that was less narrow than the rest of the ravine. 

There, Okoye was waiting with a large smile on her face. 

"I found it." She said excitingly, and Shuri thought this was approaching some of the most expressional she'd ever seen Okoye be. 

T'Challa's eyes lit up. 

"You did?" He asked in disbelief, as if it was some kind of cruel prank. 

Okoye just pointed down on the ground next to her, right besides an old tree stump. 

There sat the flower. It was a vivid shade of green, that was extremely unique but still managed to blend in nicely with the ground below. It's petals were silm and they all reached up and into a point at the very top of the flower, as if forming a cocoon. 

"Incredible." T'Challa said, leaning down to admire it. 

"Nakia has wanted one of these since childhood. It is said that if you only pick the bud and leave the stem intact, the petals will grow back in only a few days." He explained. "It is like it is made to be picked and admired." 

"Alright then, no shame in plucking it then?" Shuri said with an encouraging look. The sun was getting low in the sky, so she'd rather not wait around any longer. 

"The petals growing back so quickly is not scientifically confirmed. It was documented once, but it seems to be an abnormally. However, when it is picked, it releases a hormone into the ground that encourages other plant growth, and more gloriosa zmaragda will spourt in its wake." Okoye corrected. 

T'Challa looked at it for only a few more seconds, before using his right hand to gently pluck the flower off the stem. Even through Okoye had said the legend about keeping the stem intact was almost proven false, he still did it, just in case. 

"Alright. Back to the Palace. Nakia will be angry if I don't arrive by sundown." 

Shuri scoffed. "She probably wouldn't be angry. Just dissapointed." 

T'Challa shook his head in disproval as they headed back towards the city. 

~~~~~~~

When they returned, Ramonda gave T'Challa a scolding about being more careful, and Nakia admired the flower the entire evening, even when people attempted to talk or wish her a happy birthday. 

She received many various gifts from the citizens, and even fancier ones from family and friends. She receives a gold chain necklace with a pendant made of vibrainium from Ramonda, an American charm bracelet from Barnes (He had shipped it to Shuri with a note saying to make sure it got to Nakia on her birthday- it was from DisneyWorld and Barnes had thought of her when he saw it), and Shuri had given her one of her latest inventions- a seemingly normal bracelet that records high-clarity audio and video, plus had a built-in search device and monitored heartrate and vitals of not only the one wearing the bracelet, but everybody in a six-feet radius. 

Yet she held on to T'Challa's gift of the flower all night, even as they had traditional dinner and dessert. 

So, maybe the fractured elbow was worth it. 

Based on the large smile on T'Challa's face the entire night from seeing Nakia so happy, he definitely thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to submit a prompt for me to write, check out the notes of my prompt fills series this fic is in!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
>   
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
